[unreadable] The California State University, Fullerton proposes to spearhead a university-community consortium to undertake community-based participatory research processes for development of a sustainable network to reduce preventable cancer incidence and mortality among five Pacific Islander (PI) communities (Chamorros, Marshallese, Native Hawaiians, Samoans and Tongans) in Southern California. The specific aims of this project, Weaving an Islander Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (WINCART), are to: 1) identify individual, community, and health service barriers to cancer control among PIs; 2) improve access to and utilization of existing cancer prevention and control services; 3) facilitate the development, implementation, and evaluation of community-based participatory research studies; 4) create opportunities to increase the number of well-trained PI researchers through training, mentorship and participatory research projects; 5) sustain community-based education, training and research activities by increasing partnerships with governmental and community agencies, funders, and policymakers; and 6) disseminate research findings to aid in the reduction of cancer health disparities for PIs. WINCART will convene two steering committees (one each for community and research) to coordinate the network activities. Project methods include implementation and evaluation of community awareness activities in each PI population (working with CIS to develop culturally and linguistically appropriate materials), conducting cancer prevention and control research (with a focus on obesity, tobacco, cancer screening, survivorship, and enhanced recruitment of PIs into clinical trials), and recruitment/training/mentorship of PI researchers for the development of pilot other NIH research awards. [unreadable] [unreadable]